In recent years, in the field of digital broadcasting, in addition to services which use broadcasting, hybrid type services which are coordinated with communication are being introduced (for example, refer to PTL 1). In such a hybrid type service, it is possible to transfer components such as video, audio, or subtitles for providing the service using either broadcasting or communication.